Unwanted Affection
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Hiei's life is in termoil. Headdeep in depression and debt, the only way he can survive in Tokyo is by getting what he needs from others. But what happens when one man actually wants to help and keep Hiei forever? Well, Hiei's not leaving without a fight.
1. Save The Day

Title: Unwanted Affection

Author: TheDyingSamurai

Rating: R (Mature) for sexual content, angst, cuss words, homosexuality, and grammer mistakes :D

Pairing: Kazuma KuwabaraXHiei

Warning: Mature Content

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words...and the laptop...yeah, can't forget that. .

Summary: Hiei's life is in termoil. Head-deep in depression and debt, the only way he can survive in Tokyo is by getting what he needs from others. But what happens when one man actually wants to help and keep Hiei forever? Well, Hiei's not leaving without a fight. KuwaXHiei

(Second Person)

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know! I haven't updated my other stories in SO long...but, this isn't MY laptop. Hell, I'm not even home right now. 0.0 

Pweese forgive moi? PWEESE??? T.T

* * *

The sky was blurry and grey from the previous rain. That sure didn't stop Hiei from venturing outside and gathering customers. Usually the others would just stay in a nightclub or bar, picking up drugged customers willing to pay more than usual. They would drain them of every penny they had on them and move onto the next.

He didn't like following the crowd, though. With his type of body and street credit, he could get twice the action and triple the cash without having to spend time around intoxicated bafoons.

He shifted his weight on one foot and then the other, thinking to himself. Last night had confronted him with many problems. The landlord of his small appartment had bardged in, demanding the months rent, right as he had a client too. Well, Hiei was going to work extra hard to scronge up enough for this month and maybe even next months. It would be hard and tireding, but worth it. He already had a great start on the count that last night's customer paid him extra for performing a few different positions.

Coughing, the young man felt the back of his head and groaned. The large knot caused by his earlier customer in the day was still throbbing. Honestly, some men really were brutes and deserved to die. Only Hiei couldn't kill anyone. He was tired enough from the use of his body for pleasure and the endless nights he spent alone.

Those lonely nights were spent figuring out bills, which took up quite a lot of time. The only time he did sleep was when he had a day off, which was every other Sunday. How he loved those wonderful Sundays... He would lay on his broken bed in his messy room and snooze and snore.

He had just enough energy to make it through the day, let alone beating off unwanted men.

And then there were the Mondays that came after. When he first started out, he was a little over sixteen back then, it was hard to get used to the schedule. But after two long years his body had become accustomed to the trials of being in his line of business. Though he knew that it was the worst type of business to be in, it was the only thing he could do to stable himself without depending on others.

Ever since his parents had gotten divorced life had been Hell. His sister and Mother long gone to America, his Father threw him out of their house on his sixteenth birthday without a second thought.

That was all in his past, though.

Hiei held his head up high and leaned back on the brick wall as a few men passed by. Catching the attention of the youngest of them, the raven-head winked teasingly and beckoned him to come forth. The blonde in the group (clearly the alpha) turned and smirked at Hiei. "Well, well, well, what _do _we have here?" Hiei felt his hand twitch.

He knew almost immediatly that he had made a mistake. "Alright boys, we're cancling the movies tonight." There were a few moans and "dammits" but other than that, the group of five men all agreed Hiei was more important.

"Now, how much do you want for all of us?" he asked and grabbed Hiei's wrist. The raven-head glared at him and tried to jerk away. "I only take one at a time," he mumbled angrily. "That's not really an answer" the blonde said deviously and smirked. Soon Hiei found himself being pushed down to the ground.

He fell foreward and hit his chin on the hard cement. The other young men laughed and began taunting him, occasionally kicking him or grabbing his hair. The blonde then climbed ontop of him and grabbed his neck. "I'll go first, then we'll flip a coin, agreed?" Some of the other men laughed while the youngest squealed and tried to pry the alpha off. Finally, when he felt his breaking point, another voice entered the horrible day.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Whoever this man was, the other men seemed to feel threatened. Hiei, immediatly seeing a way out, shoved the blonde off of him and successfully kicked another man in the lower stomach area. He looked up just in time to see a tall, slightly muscular man throw two of the other men into the brick wall. The smaller (and youngest) teen screamed and rushed over to each of his fallen companions, saying that they were all idiots.

The prostitute then whirled around, past the red-headed savior, and ran down the street as fast as he could. His legs carried him past many of the deserted nightclubs, through downtown, and even into the high way. He couldn't seem to stop himself until he reached the city bridge.

Not worrying about the money he could have just stolen, Hiei jumped down and hid himself in some of the brush that flourished under the stone bridge. "Dammit," he whispered shakily and rolled himself up into a the fetal position. Hot tears stained his face. The young man burried his face in his knees and tried to steady his shaking body.

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok." Hiei couldn't seem to stop. More tears flooded his cheeks, and he slowly began to rock himself back and forth.

"Dammit!" he finally screamed and banged his head against the side the bridge over and over again. He continued to scream at himself and bang his head until two strong hands grab his shoudlers. He glared and almost punched him in the face. He looked out of the corner of his not so bloody eye and saw the tall figure that had saved him. He could barely see as it was, so all he caught a glimpse of was his orangish hair.

"Hey...are you...ok?" Hiei quickly closed his eyes and fell limp in the other man's arms. _"He has a nice voice..." _he thought and felt his hand twitched once more, bringing him back to reality. "Dammit...You better...better not rape me or else I'll...I'll...kill..." The prostitute quieted down and completely passed out, leaving his life in his savior's hands.

* * *

He was somewhere nice and warm. He felt safe too. _"...This is so comfortable,"_ Hiei thought and turned over on his side. Suddenly he remembered the fight that had happened in the morning. The young man opened one eye and viewed his surroundings. He was in a queen-sized bed in a green? Yes, green room...and though it was dark, there was a nightlight in the far left corner. 

_"A nightlight...? Mother used to turn one on for Yukina and I every night..." _he whispered and remembered his old family life. "Snap out of it." Hiei sat up and felt the bandages around his wounded head. How his head ached and throbbed. "Fuck... Shit, I must've...must've cracked my head open or something..." he groaned and tried to climb out of bed.

"Hey, I think you better stay put." Hiei froze, one leg over the bed while the other was tucked underneath the blanket. Suddenly a familar figure stepped out of the shadows. The raven-head felt the hair on his neck stand up straight, along with the hairs on his arms. "Who are you...?" He heard the other man chuckled and saw him turn on a lamp.

Hiei studied his over-all body physic and felt flushtered. He had curly orange hair and a grin on his face. It looked as if he had been in many of fights before. Hiei could tell because on the look in his eyes. Though he was calm and realxed, he could sense that the man was on guard for anything out of the ordinary. He himself was always ready for the worst, and could almost relate to this man.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked and tried to stand, but ended up falling down. The other man quickly caught him and held him up, shaking his head the whole time. "You should really stay in bed. You might have a concusion for all I know." Hiei winced and jerked away. "Thanks for helping me out there, but you... How..." Hiei sighed and sat down on the blue sheets, stroking his head as he did so.

"What do you want in return?" Hiei was in plenty of pain, but he could repay this man and get some money before returning home. "Alright, just calm down first. Ok?" The young man nodded to the relief of the other one. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. This...is my, um, house, and...the only thing I want from you right now is to sleep and rest until you're fully recovered."

After taking the information given, the prostitute cleared his voice. "...I'm Hiei," his voice squeaked. "Thanks for helping me." Kuwabara smiled and grinned. "It's absolutly nothing... But, I need to know something... Are you...a...well, a..." Hiei sighed and felt his muscles tighten.

"Yeah, I am. You got something to say about that?" He was very uneasy about talking about his profession. Truthfully, the raven-headed man never really talked to people. He was always secluded in his house or in someone elses arms. Never having a conversation with a complete stranger.

He looked at the other man, who's face had become dark. "Do you need...help, Hiei?" He glared and gripped the blankets beneath him. "No. I'm _fine _with living this way. I've been on my own for a while now, and...if I've survived this long by...by doing this," he motioned to his body. "...Then I can keep doing it until I have enough money to retire." Hiei studied the red-head and noticed the sad look on his face.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kazuma finally asked and faked a large smile. Hiei blinked and nodded slowly. "What do you want?" The young man rubbed his throbbing head. "Asprin," he said and moaned. "My fucking head hurts like a mother..." He looked up and caught a glimpse of Kuwabara leaving, and heard his laughter down the hall way.

* * *

A/N: So...Hiei? A WHORE? No way! And, what's going on with him and Kuwabara? Ooh, I can't wait to continue such a weird story! I hope you're all slightly satisfied with this... Yeah. :D 

-TheDyingSamurai


	2. Strange Feelings

Title: Unwanted Affection

Author: TheDyingSamurai

Rating: R (Mature) for sexual content, angst, cuss words, homosexuality, and grammer mistakes :D

Pairing: Kazuma KuwabaraXHiei

Warning: Mature Content

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words...and the laptop...yeah, can't forget that. .

Summary: Hiei, now feeling better, goes back to his house. After being hit with an eviction notice, he once again turns to Kuwabara for help.

(Second Person)

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly didn't think anyone would actaully say _anything_...but, I guess people want to see where the hell this is going!

* * *

"Kuwabara...?" Hiei asked and rolled over. He had spent a little over a week in his new "friend's" house, living his days just sleeping and being pampered by the other man. The red-head had set him up in one of his many quest rooms. 

It was a _very_ cozy room with bright blue curtains and a green rugs. It never ceased to amaze him about Kuwabara's strange obsession with blues and greens. But, he wasn't complaing. The food was good, always hot and interesting, and the way Kuwabara seemed to treat him with respect.

The most respect he had ever recieven since the leaving of his younger sister and Mother...

Of course, Hiei knew he couldn't spend his whole life in Kuwabara's home. He needed to get back to his appartment and make sure everything was in order. Knowing Gouji, his landlord, he probably was already kicked out. Groggingly, he rose from the bed and stepped into the hall way. He had become realitively familar with Kuwabara's household, and also his friendly cat Eikichi.

She was about four years old and sure had fun taunting him with her claws and bushy tail. At first, Hiei was outraged by her intrusion and tried to scare her away. The pillows had been spewed half way across the room for about a day. But, after that single day, he seemed dependent on her company.

Kuwabara was always doing something in his kitchen, whether it was reading large books, scribbling random notes on sheets of paper, or cooking for him, so Eikichi made up for his absence.

Not that he was complaining.

"Ka-Kuwabara...?" he asked again and turned around. "Dammit, maybe he left-" Hiei spun right into his host, jumping back on contact. "How long have you been behind me? Wait, since when were you in the fucking room?" the raven-head asked and stepped back. The look on the other man's face was pitiful. He seemed concerned yet upset at the same time, which made Hiei feel uncomfortable and almost...embarassed.

_"Maybe I've been hanging around here too long," _he thought and ran his fingers through his stiff hair.

"Are you leaving?" His facial expression then reminded Hiei of a puppy kicked too many times. "W-Well...yeah...I...need to check up on my place..." Kuwabara suddenly smiled and hugged Hiei roughly, as if he was handling a buddy or best friend.

"I'll come too, just to make sure nothing bad happens." The shorter man felt his hand twitch and a blush come over his face. Ever since he had met this man, his body had been acting strangly...

Stranger than usual, that is.

It was nothing different from when he took drugs to bring himself to sleep with other men...well, then again that wasn't entirely true. Kazuma Kuwabara was warm and funny, and Hiei knew if he asked him to sleep with him or even a simple blow job, he would do it without another moment's notice. But why was that? Did he just want to be used for his own pleasure? Or maybe it was something different this time...

"Kuwabara, um, that's not a good idea..." he whispered and tried to escape his arms. "I-I might have some...customers waiting."

Kazuma's grip tightened.

"I won't let them touch you, Hiei, I'll... I'll beat 'em to a pulp. You're seriously _not _that type of dude." Hiei tried to jerk away again but settled on glaring. "Don't get too friendly, you ass! I never asked you to friggin' save me! God! And the only reason I'm sticking around is because you're not charging me! ..Right?" His voice always seemed to squeak whenever he talked with Kuwabara. The other man merely patted his back.

"Right-o."

* * *

After getting into Kuwabara's SUV (a very comfortable car indeed), the two "friends" traveled down the busy streets of the city, one babbling the other one listening the whole way. "So...you're a college student, huh?" Hiei asked and continued to stare out of the window. The other man laughed and nodded, pleased to hear Hiei was actually listening to his life story. "Yeah, I'm currently enrolled in Tokyo U." 

The raven-head blinked and looked at Kuwabara out of the corner of his eye as if to say "yeah right, you liar". "I...Well, my _sister _wants me to become a great businessman, just like my parents would have wanted, I suppose... I mean, she can't run the company _forever_... But, then again, I'm much more into animals." He laughed. "Imagion a great businessman with like a hundred cats."

"Sister?" Hiei repeated in curiosity. Kuwabara blinked and glanced over at him before turning his attention back to the busy road. "Yeah, my big sis. She's twice as tough as me and a hundred times smarter." He laughed suddenly again and looked at Hiei once more. His face had grown dark, and it looked as if he was going to cry.

"...Um...Hiei? Did I do something to...get you upset?"

"No, I'm fine... My appartment's right over there," he added quickly and pointed in the direction of his infamous room. "Oh, really?" Kuwabara asked in slight excitement. He pulled the car over on the curve, but kept the engine running. "Hey...what's that on the street?" Hiei's eyes widened. "My shit... I guess that bastard landlord finally had it with me and my late payments." He sighed and got out of the vehicle.

Only a box of belongings remained due to thieves and greediness. Thankfully, the picture of his Mother and younger sister was present, as was a small box of clothes and pills (used for his clients). He made sure to hide them under the clothes and gentily placed the picture on top.

"Hey, Hiei... I can buy you some new crap or whatever... Just hurry up and get back in. I don't like this neighborhood." The raven-head laughed one of the most emptiest laughs in the world. "No, it's alright. I'll just hang around and find a new place. Maybe I can stay behind the appartment complex. There's a shack in the back, you know... It could do for...well at least a little while." He looked back in the SUV where Kuwabara had turned into one of his serious modes.

"No," he said and grabbed Hiei, pulling him back into the vehicle. He gripped Hiei tightly to his body and nuzzled his neck. "W-What the hell? Kuwabara? Get off!" Kuwabara merely squeezed tighter and licked the spot Hiei's underneath Hiei's ear.

"You fucking _pervert_," he hissed and tried to break away, the small box of belongings now on the floor of the car. "No, Hiei..." Kuwabara whispered and sighed. For a moment no one moved. They just sat there... All that was heard was the voices of passing residents and the occasional sound of a distant vehicle. "I'm worried about you Hiei, you fucking idiot. If you got hurt or something...I'd never _ever _forgive myself..."

Suddenly a shrude laugh broke the moment. Both men looked at the open door and found another man laughing evily._ "Shit,"_ Hiei thought, instantly recognizing the laughter.

"My oh my, little Hiei has a boyfriend!" The raven-head glared at the brunette. "What the hell do you want, Yusuke?" The other prostitute laced his fingers behind his head and grinned. "So, you finally 'ave gone soft, huh?"

"Shut the hell up before I kill you and burry your body next to your Mom, Urameshi." Yusuke smiled and looked to Kuwabara, who kept his grip on Hiei tight. The carrot-top glared at the other man not only for intruding on their conversation, but for completely spoiling the mood.

_"Was there even a mood...?"_ he thought and continued to glare. "Get outta here, Hiei. Take your boyfriend with you," Yusuke said and flipped them both off. "You're gonna scare all the customers away with that lovey dovey bullshit." Hiei reached over and slammed the door loudly right as Kuwabara stepped on the gas.

As they drove away, Hiei looked back at the waving Yusuke and smiled, slowly shaking his head. _"What a fucking idiot..."_ he thought and settled himself back down. He then turned his attention to Kuwabara, which proved more interesting. The other man was drving with one hand, the other resting on the door and supporting his chin. His eyes were hard and angry, making Hiei shift uncomfortably.

Over all, it looked as if he was thinking deeply about something.

_"He's upset with me,"_ he concluded and sat back in the seat.

"Kuwabara?" he asked in a quiet tone, catching the other man's attention. He merely looked out of the corner of his eye, frowned, and continued to drive.

_"Dammit, now I pissed him off... What a complete pussy! I bet he acts all tough but he's nothing but a pussy! He's all worried and getting worked up for nothing... God, what a pussy," _Hiei thought sourly and raised the box to his knees. _"I can't believe that Yusuke... He actually thinks I'm dating Kuwabara...? Ha!" _Hiei accidently said that "ha" outloud, breaking the tense silence. He quickly bit his lip, drawing blood.

The red-head turned and looked at Hiei and then back at the road. "Is Yusuke your... Did...did you ever sleep with him?" The prostitute glared and shook his head.

"No... I just knew him. We're in the same line of business, you know." Kuwabara grunted. "Never would've guessed _that_." Hiei was about to yell at the other man when Kuwabara suddenly continued. "I want you to stay with me, Hiei. It doesn't have to...be permenate, but I'd rather you stay in my house until you get your own place again."

Hiei coughed and looked over at the other man. "Are you serious? Me stay with _you_?" Kuwabara turned the car onto the highway but quickly decided to get off. "Yeah." Hiei soon became aware that they were going somewhere other than Kuwabara's house. _"My God, I bet he's going to just drop me off at a church or something to clean me up... Just like what that guy tried last week."_

The vehicle suddenly stopped in a wooded area by the highway. If the young prostitute wasn't so terrified he might have actually enjoyed the view. _"Well, I guess he's going to kill me instead,"_ Hiei thought and scooted towards the door. "Hiei..." Kuwabara sighed and took his hands off the wheel, turning off the engine. "I want to help you."

"I don't need any help. Unlock the friggin' doors. I want to get out." The older man turned and looked at him with pitiful eyes. "You're Mother and sister... Do you think they'd be proud of what you're doing? Being a whore and all?" Hiei frowned and threw an ugly glare his way. "Look inside that box, Hiei." The young man stared at him and then back at the box for a few seconds.

"Unlock the door," he repeated. Kuwabara sighed and shook his head, hitting the electrical button that controlled the locks. Hiei stepped out of the SUV (leaving the box of belongings behind) and stumbled into the wooded area. He could feel hot tears streaming down his face and quickly wipped them away.

As he stumbled furhter into the woods something cold and wet fluttered onto his arm. He looked up and realized it was snowing, making the tears instantly vanish.

When he and his younger sister, Yukina, were young they would go outside everytime it snowed and make forts. Never once had they been invovled in a snow fight. Hiei was extremely protective of his sister, and they would build snowman families together. It was great fun...

_"I miss you..." _he thought sadly and leaned backwards on a tree.

The sound of a car door slamming snappped him back into reality instantly. "Hiei?" Kuwabara called. The raven-head quickly hide behind the tree and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear if he comes near me...I'll..." he let his voice trail off and smiled to himsef. He then decided to listen intently to the other man's movements and surprise him. Grinning, Hiei braced himself to pounce on the shadow before him.

Suddenly, however, a hand landed on his shoulder, making him scream like there was no tomorrow. "Jeez, calm the hell down!" Kuwabara yelled and failed to hold back a large grin himself. "Scared ya, huh?" Hiei's left eye twitched and he threw a punch, only to have it caught by the other man.

"You're so weird-" the red-head cut himself off and suddenly wore a serious frown. "Just come on. It's fucking snowing outside... And, I'm starving, so let's get something to eat."

The red-head quickly turned around, threw his hands behind his head, and strolled casually to the vehicle. "Let's go, Hiei." Hiei growled and shoved his hands in his jean pockets, shivering as he did so. It wasn't the smartest thing to go outside in a meer tee-shirt. Then again Hiei stopped caring about himself a long time ago.

"You cold?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. The other man coughed and nodded. "Yeah, so we better get back...in..." his voice trailed off as Kuwabara approached him. His red jacket was off now, revealing the white tee-shirt he was wearing. Hiei managed to hold back a blush this time. Instead his pants tightened and his hands began to sweat.

"Here," he mumbled and plopped the jacket down on the the raven-head, still grinning and even laughing. Kuwabara was so close to his body that Hiei swore he felt him rub up against his pelvis. "Um, Hiei? Are you alright?" Kuwabara asked and gentily touched Hiei's forehead. _Now _he could feel the blush and erection working together, seemingly torturing him with visions and urges.

Without warning he kissed the other man. Unfortunatly, Kazuma Kuwabara was about five inches taller than him, so he had to pull him down a little bit and stand on his tip-toes to force his tounge in all the way. He felt wet saliva drip down his chin, turning him on further.

But he didn't count on Kuwabara jerking away so quickly.

He then fell foreward.

And layed there for a minute in the snow before looking up.

The carrot-top's face was beet red and full of rage.

"What the...the fuck?" he asked shakily and wipped his mouth. "H-Hiei?" Kuwabara looked like he had seen a ghost. _"Great, he isn't interested," _Hiei thought sadly and sat up, pulling the jacket closer. "W-W-Well..I-I... Um..." How could he possibly explain himself?

His ears suddenly felt as if they were on fire.

_"I'm fucking screwed,"_ he thought miserably to himself.

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews! I think I'm showing the more sensitive side of both Hiei and Kuwabara right now, but just wait till they get physical in the next chapter... 

Muhahahahaha...hahahaha...hahaha...

Yeah, I'm through. XD

-TheDyingSamurai


End file.
